


Xandarian Language Translation

by Monarch_Sparrowhawk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: Made-Up Alien Language, Work In Progress, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Monarch_Sparrowhawk
Summary: Basically my own made up Xandarian language which I will be using in my other fanfictions.





	Xandarian Language Translation

Xandarian/Terran Language Converter  
Xhiri = Where  
Xhou = Who  
Xhig = Why   
Xhisa = When  
Xhuh = What  
Hax = How  
Xhadh = Which   
Thix Arix = They are  
Gorx Arix = You are  
Xix Arix = We are  
Yax = Yes (Informal)  
Yayax = Yes (Formal)  
Nux = No (Informal)  
Nunux = No (Formal)  
Huxo = Have  
Kaxo = Give  
Gorx = You  
Xan = She/Her Feminine Pronoun  
Xon = He/His Masculine Pronoun  
Xin = They/Them Gender Neutral Pronoun  
Ix = I   
Ixt = It  
Tox = To  
Toxx= Too

 

Notable Words:  
Xiaqx = Weak  
Xiokx = Strong  
Prixi = Pride  
Xigkouchi = Welcome  
Choux = Good  
Dax = Bad  
Qisoux = Know  
Tapix = Stupid  
Crissx = Friend  
Frxer = Enemy  
Traxi = Trade  
Xina = Daughter  
Xino = Son  
Xana’cha = Mother (Formal)  
Cha’cha = Mother (Informal)  
Xono’cho = Father (Formal)  
Cho’cho = Father (Informal)  
Ra’xo = Love  
Ox’ar = Hate  
Droxal = Clever  
Klarx = Thank  
Zhxous= Speak

Kroka = Xandarian Racial Slur literally means “lower than the scum under the bottom of your shoe” Some races such as the Kree and Luphomoids view the Xandarians as naive and primitive, and that their goal to try and police the whole universe is silly and unattainable. Xandarians are too weak to amount to anything.


End file.
